Talk:List of Qubo Channel shows from A-Z
This is a list of programs currently and formerly broadcast by the children's cable television channel Qubo in the United States. Current programming Current programs on Qubo channel1 Animal Atlas (June 9, 20122 – present) Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series (May 13, 20132 – present) Archie's Weird Mysteries (May 13, 20132 – present) Artzooka! (June 30, 20122 – May 31, 2015; September 28, 2015 – present) Dive Olly Dive! (April 7, 20143 – present) Doki4 (September 1, 2014 – present) Eliot Kid (May 13, 20132 – February 28, 2014; May 31, 2014 – present) Famous 5: On the Case (March 3, 20143 – present) Fishtronaut5 (March 30, 2015 – present) Funniest Pets & People (March 1, 20143 - present) George and Martha (March 28, 2016 – present)6 Gofrette (November 3, 2008 – April 4, 2014; September 28, 2015 – present) Grossology (March 28, 2016 – present)6 Guess with Jess (May 13, 20132 – present) Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs (June 30, 20122 – present) Jacob Two-Two (September 9, 2006 – August 31, 2014; December 29, 2014 – present) Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks (June 30, 20122 – present) Jane and the Dragon (September 9, 20067 – May 25, 2014; September 7, 2014 – May 31, 2015; October 3, 2015 – March 27, 2016; October 1, 2016 – present) Joe & Jack8 (December 29, 2014 – present) Meteor and the Mighty Monster Trucks9 (March 30, 2015 – present) Mickey's Farm10 (December 6, 2014 – present) My Friend Rabbit (December 3, 2007 – present) Ned's Newt (March 28, 2016 – present)6 Pecola (January 8, 2007 – September 24, 2010; August 29, 2011 – May 10, 2013; August 31, 2013 – February 23, 2014; April 2, 2016 – present)6 Pearlie (September 19, 2009 – August 31, 2014; December 29, 2014 – present) Pippi Longstocking (October 26, 200911 – December 3, 2010; October 31, 2011 – present) Rescue Heroes (October 26, 200911 – present) Rupert (January 8, 2007 – May 10, 2013; September 1, 2014 – present) Sandra, the Fairytale Detective (May 13, 20132 – present) This is Daniel Cook12 (March 30, 2015 – present) Timothy Goes to School (May 13, 20132 − present) ToddWorld (April 7, 20143 – present) Qubo Kids Corner On January 4, 2015, ION television debuted Qubo Kids Corner, a new three-hour programming block airing back-to-back series from 9AM - 12PM ET/PT Sunday morning, But now it airs Wednesday through Friday mornings at 8AM ET/PT.13 These programmings are also aired on the Qubo channel. The Choo Choo Bob Show14 (December 29, 2014 – present)15 Nutri Ventures16 (April 25, 2016 – present)17 Raggs18 (September 1, 2014 – present) Qubo Night Owl From Monday to Friday: Babar (September 9, 2006 – present) Being Ian (September 19, 200919 – October 25, 2009; July 1, 2012 – present) Class of the Titans (September 19, 200919 – October 25, 2009; April 1, 2012 – March 25, 2016; September 26, 2016 – present) Sally Bollywood: Super Detective (March 3, 20143 – present) Timeblazers (February 18, 20122 – present) Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego? (June 9, 20122 – present) Every Saturday and Sunday: Adventures from the Book of Virtues (November 3, 2008 – September 1, 2014; December 29, 2014 – present) Babar (September 9, 2006 – present) Being Ian (September 19, 200919 – October 25, 2009; July 1, 2012 – present) Class of the Titans (September 19, 200919 – October 25, 2009; April 1, 2012– March 25, 2016; September 26, 2016 – present) Sally Bollywood: Super Detective (March 3, 20143 – present) Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego? (June 9, 20122 – present) Former programming 3-2-1 Penguins! (September 9, 2006 – June 27, 2010; September 27, 2010 – February 23, 2014; June 1, 2014 – August 31, 2014) Animal Exploration with Jarod Miller (July 3, 2010 – December 28, 2014) Animorphs (May 18, 20132 – September 27, 2015) Boo! (January 8, 2007 – June 29, 2012) BraveStarr (September 27, 2010 – August 25, 2013) The Busy World of Richard Scarry (May 13, 20132 – September 25, 2016) Culture Click (May 18, 20132 – December 27, 2015) Dear America/Royal Diaries (May 18, 20132 – September 27, 2015) Denver, the Last Dinosaur (December 29, 2014 – September 25, 2016) Dex Hamilton: Alien Entomologist (February 18, 2012 – December 27, 2014) Dragon (September 9, 2006 – September 12, 2009; October 2, 2010 – February 12, 2012; October 1, 2012 – September 25, 2015)7 Elliot Moose (January 8, 2007 – September 24, 2010) Ghostbusters (September 28, 2010 – August 26, 2013) He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (September 27, 2010 – August 25, 2013) I Spy (May 18, 2013 – December 26, 2014; June 1, 2015 – September 25, 2015) Lamb Chop's Play-Along (January 8, 2007 – September 13, 2009) LarryBoy Adventures (September 9, 2006 – September 13, 2009) The Magic School Bus (September 27, 2010 – February 12, 2012) Maisy (November 3, 2008 – June 29, 2012) Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse (January 8, 2007 – May 10, 2013; September 6, 2014 – September 25, 2016) Mighty Machines (July 3, 2010 – August 31, 2014) Miss BG (December 3, 2007 – September 24, 2010; December 6, 2010 – December 27, 2013) The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog (September 27, 2010 – August 25, 2013; May 31, 2014 – August 31, 2014; October 3, 2015 – September 25, 2016) Postman Pat (December 3, 2007 – September 24, 2010) Sammy's Story Shop (November 3, 2008 20 – September 12, 2009; September 27, 2010 – February 10, 2012; October 1, 2012 – September 27, 2015) Shelldon (October 16, 2009 – September 30, 2012) Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century (May 13, 20132 – September 25, 2016) She-Ra: Princess of Power (September 27, 2010 – August 25, 2013) Sitting Ducks (January 8, 2007 – June 30, 2012) Spliced (September 19, 2009 – October 25, 2009; September 28, 2010 – March 31, 2012) Stickin' Around (March 28, 2016 – September 23, 2016)6 Taste Buds (June 30, 2012 – May 24, 2014) Theodore Tugboat (January 8, 2007 – September 13, 2009) Turbo Dogs (October 4, 2008 – September 13, 2009; September 27, 2010 – February 10, 2012; October 1, 2012 – August 29, 2014; December 29, 2014 – September 27, 2015) VeggieTales (September 9, 2006 – September 13, 2009) Willa's Wild Life (October 26, 2009 - August 31, 2014; December 29, 2014 - May 31, 2015; October 3, 2015 - March 27, 2016) The Zula Patrol (July 4, 200821 – May 31, 2015; October 3, 2015 – March 27, 2016) References ^ "Qubo Schedule". Retrieved 11 January 2016. ^ a b c d e f g h i j k l m n o p q r Addeo, Chris. "QUBO CHANNEL LAUNCHES NEW SLATE OF CHILDREN'S PROGRAMMING FOR UPCOMING 2012-2013 SEASON". March 6, 2012. ION Media. Retrieved September 11, 2016. ^ a b c d e f Littleton, Cynthia. "Ion Sets Fall Bow for 'Blue Bloods', Beefs Up Ion Life, Qubo Slates". Variety. Retrieved April 28, 2014. ^ "Doki - Qubo - TV Programming for Kids". Retrieved 11 January 2016. ^ "Fishtronaut - Qubo -TV Programming for Kids". Retrieved 5 February 2016. ^ a b c d e http://tvlistings.zap2it.com/tvlistings/ZCSGrid.do?stnNum=54596 ^ a b Robertson, Ed (August 24, 2006). "Qubo, for English- and Spanish-speaking youngsters". medialifemagazine.com. Retrieved February 11, 2014. ^ http://www.qubo.com/shows/joe-jack ^ "Meteor and the Mighty Monster Trucks - Qubo - TV Programming for Kids". Retrieved 24 January 2016. ^ "Mickey - Qubo - TV Programming for Kids". Retrieved 11 January 2016. ^ a b "QUBO ROLLS OUT NEW ANIMATED ADVENTURES THIS FALL". Qubo Facebook Page. Retrieved September 29, 2016. ^ "This is Daniel Cook - Qubo - TV Programming for Kids". Retrieved 24 January 2016. ^ http://www.iontelevision.com/schedule/2016-02-17 ^ http://www.iontelevision.com/qubo-kids-corner/the-choo-choo-bob-show ^ http://www.qubo.com/shows/choo-choo-bob ^ http://www.qubo.com/shows/nutri-ventures ^ https://iontelevision.com/qubo-kids-corner/nutri-ventures ^ "Raggs - Qubo - TV Programming for Kids". Retrieved 11 January 2016. ^ a b c d "qubo Adds New Shows Starting Sept. 19". Retrieved Sep 7, 2009. ^ "QUBO CHANNEL EXPANDS ITS SCHEDULE IN NOVEMBER WITH NEW SERIES, NEW EPISODES AND DAILY AIRINGS OF KIDS' FAVORITE SHOWS". Retrieved September 29, 2016. ^ "QUBO'S SPACE-AGE SUMMER BLASTS OFF WITH THE ZULA PATROL". ION Media Networks. Retrieved September 15, 2016.